


Rear Window

by ChavenaVazia



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Police Uniforms, Sex, Sexual Content, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, police kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavenaVazia/pseuds/ChavenaVazia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine had been watching one of her college´s security officer out of her window for a while. What she didnt know was that he had too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a gift fic for my best friend. Had a lot of fun writting this one even though it is quite dirty.  
> Do enjoy!

There he was again. Every day, at the same time, he would pass beneath her window, as if Adonis himself had come down from Olympus solely to taunt her and test her resolve.  Because that was exactly what she saw in him -- a tall god created to reduce her to total surrender, a dark-haired man whose blue eyes surely would make her give in to all his orders and wishes. The problem was she actually wanted this to happen, while another problem was… how could that possibly happen when the enchanting police officer didn’t even know she existed? She was just a university student! A university student in love with one of the school guards…

What else could she do aside from watch from a distance? She couldn’t just stick her nose in his neck, as much as she would have loved to do so. Actually, she almost did so once, the first time she had met him.

About a month before, she had bumped into him when running to a class she had been late to. At that moment, she saw how bright and heartwarming his eyes were, how big and defined his abs were through his blue shirt, how the shirt barely hid the muscles of his arms… Oh, if she only had had the courage to say how she felt!

But then what? He certainly looked older than her (he was more than twenty years old at the very least). He would never say he felt the same for her! Life just didn’t work like that. She wasn’t living in a fairy tale. There was no happy ending written out for her.

Armitage, his name tag said. A typical British name, or so she thought. First time she had ever heard that name. She wondered what his first name was… John? Harry? Paul? Whatever it was, she was sure it would sound wonderful with his surname. It’d sound even more wonderful rolling off his tongue, she decided. It was funny how many times she had bumped into him (two out of three of those times had not been on purpose, mind you!) and every single time she had, all he had said was “I’m sorry, miss! I should be more careful,” when it had clearly not been his fault. He was indeed a sweet and adorable gentleman, and that aside he was a man whose presence filled her air with an arousing scent and her head with lewd thoughts.

Oh, yes. How she truly desired him… him? Where did he go? He had been right in front of her a second ago! Sure, he walked fast, using those legs of his…but no one was this fast! Well, that meant less time voyeuring and more studying.

Cath removed herself from near the window and was about to prepare to study when she heard a knock on her dorm´s room. Maybe it was her dorm´s colleague? Did she forget her keys?

“Coming!” she called, before unlocking the door.

“Hello Miss Catherine,” a man said, a man whom she knew very well -- it was _her_ officer! She held her door knock with quite a grip, hoping her body wouldn’t just…jump on his.

“Excuse me, but I need to ask you about the latest theft that occurred in the school grounds,” he said calmly, his eyes planted on hers. Oh, did he have any idea of the effect those small spheres had on her? If only! “Do you mind if I come in?”

Come in! In her bedroom! Was she dreaming? She must have fallen asleep while watching her beautiful god doing his rounds outside the window, for sure! Might as well take use of the opportunity then!

“Yes, of course. Come in, officer,” she replied, letting a small smile form on her face at that last word. The man entered the dorm and closed the door behind him. A part of her, the dirty part, wished he had closed it using the key, so no one would disturb them as they… had their little interrogation. But another part called her a fool because she indeed knew that all this was… just an interrogation. It was not a love confession, nor was it a date. She sighed and sat on her bed, her eyes fixed on his face. 

Officer Armitage grabbed her chair and sat on it once it was placed right in front of the girl. He then produced a small notebook from his back pocket and a pen from his front pocket. As he did so, Cath watched this, her eyes never leaving his clothes that rested so tightly to his body, the need to touch him growing ever so big. Maybe she could just reach her fingers and touch his pecs…or his thighs. Oh, god! His thighs! He was sitting right in front of her, which meant…Her sight immediately went down to find his appetizing thighs and his…

“Once again, I’m sorry for wasting your time but this is necessary.” His words guided her eyes back to his face and she noticed he had taken off his hat. His hair was messy. She imagined it would look like so, or even worse, after a night of-- concentrate, Cath! You have the man right in front of you! Act like a proper lady and answer the officer’s questions!

“It’s alright. I understand.” She finally replied to him after clearing her throat.

“Very well. First question: Did you or _do_ you know the thief?” He asked, hand at the ready to write everything she was about to say.

Knew him? No, really. She hadn’t even known his real name before the incident, since everybody called him Soundwave. All she knew was he was in her dorm friend’s classes and, from what she had told Cath, he was a complete douchebag who apparently everybody liked and all the girls were crazy about. Nobody had been expecting the guy to perform a theft at the same time the ball was happening, but eventually the girls had noticed his absence.  At the end of the night, the police had found him, backpack full of computer pieces; enough for him to make a small fortune if he’d been planning to sell them online. Cath hadn’t gone to the ball, not that she’d wanted to go in the first place. She – or, more correctly, her class -- had a test two days after the ball and she wanted to study for it. Besides, nobody had asked her to the ball, even though she would’ve said no right away. The only person she would ever take or let take her to such an event was right in front of her, legs open, his back slightly bent so he could write using his magnificent fingers on the notebook that rested on his delicious thigh.

“No. I only know him by name. My dorm friend is friends with him, though,” she replied, her sight on his fingers as he wrote down what she had just said.

“Next question: where were you the night the incident occurred?” he then asked.

“I was here studying.”

“Oh, so you didn’t go to the ball?” he inquired with a smile on his face -- more a grin than a smile but maybe she was imagining things again, as usual. “What a shame to lock up such a cute face here when you could be having fun dancing.” His grin (yes, she was sure it was a grin!) widened and his eyes fell upon her now red face.

Cute? The man of her dreams had just called her cute and smiled while saying so! Oh, if she were to die now, she would die a happy gal!

“Returning to the question, do you have anyone who could prove you were indeed here? To create an alibi, you see?” he explained.

“Maria knew I was here. But she wasn’t here. She was at the ball like the rest of the school.”

He nodded his head in denial. “I’m sorry, but that won’t do. The students who went to the ball had bracelets with their student number on them and the students who didn’t go went home. Their parents could confirm they were with them. In some strike of bad luck, you were the only one that stayed in your dorm before the incident happened,” he said, summarizing the situation. Basically what he meant was: get an alibi or be considered part of the theft plan.

Oh, just her luck! Of course he wouldn’t believe her! It was his job not to, anyway… How was she supposed to create an alibi now? Even if Maria confirmed she was indeed studying in her room the night of the theft, they couldn’t believe her without proof. They were both doomed to be pinpointed as accomplices to the crime!

“I’m sorry but I’ll have to take you to the station for further questioning,” he said, standing up from the chair and putting his notebook and pen where they belonged. She lifted her head to face him -- she couldn’t go! She had told her family she would visit them after lunch! A call from the police station saying she was being arrested would be devastating to her poor parents!

“Is it really necessary, officer? I have to go see my parents!” She tried to reason with him, her features saddening. He may be the man she longed to lay down with but nobody would deny her comfort of her home and her dear family!  
“Yes, it is. Please follow me,” he responded, placing the chair near the girl’s desk where it had been before, which gave the girl a very nice view of his back. _Cath, snap out of it! He wants to arrest you! You have to defend yourself!_

“No, I won’t. I…I haven’t seen my parents in a month! I miss them dearly!” she said angrily.

Then silence came into the room. He didn’t say anything, his back still turned to her.

“Are you resisting to the authorities, Miss Catherine? I’ll have you know that usually brings awful consequences…” she heard him say. His voice was low, almost like a whisper. Strangely arousing, she noticed. Of course she knew she shouldn’t resist to the authorities but since _he_ was the officer who threatened to arrest her, she was resisting without questioning her brain’s rational part.

“This only gives me more proof that you were involved in the crime and I’m arresting you for it, as well as for lying to the authorities,” he continued.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t lie! I don’t know anything about the----“

Quickly, he turned his body, his tall and majestic figure now almost on top of her. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law.”

A pause; his eyes were ravaging her figure.

“Turn around,” he said finally.

                      Slowly she did. She could feel his sky blue eyes on her and the warmth of his body transfer to hers. A small whine escaped from her mouth when his cold hands touched her shoulders. He slowly moved them down, passing her arm then her forearm, finally stopping on her wrists; which he gently pulled behind her, locking them on her back. A colder object touched her hands… his handcuffs! He was going to cuff her! The thought of being handcuffed by him was somewhat alluring to her… to have his gentle hands carefully lock her hands in place, so she couldn’t use them as he bent her forwards and… Without warning, she was thrown onto the bed, her head hitting the soft covers.

“What the----”

“Quiet.  I said you have the right to remain silent, didn’t I?” She heard him say, followed by the sound of him locking the door with the key.

She turned her head to the side for better sight. He was there, in his entire splendid godlike form, slowly bending over her own body; his torso now touching her back and his hands resting near her restrained arms. He lowered his head to her ear and _oh!_ Was that his… on her bum? Was she dreaming? But this felt so real…

“What are you going to do with me?” she asked in a worried tone.

“It’s an interrogation and I told you to be quiet,” he answered, his voice whispering into her ear.

Oh, it gave her chills! But she did what she was told and quieted down. With that, the man on top of her slid one of his hands down her stomach, moving it down until it hit the belt around her waist. Ah, he was right next to her… Her mind was blank. This man was undressing her and without her permission, like he already owned her… Like he already knew how she felt about him. Of course, her whole body was telling her to give herself to him but the rational part of her brain kept fighting against it, a war breaking out inside her mind.

Keeping his breath steady and his mouth near her ear, he unbuckled it. That removed her attention from her own thoughts, making her focus on what was happening. Interrogation, he’d said it was. How was _this_ an interrogation? Was he going to make her beg until she confessed to the crime? In a way, if that meant what she thought it did, she wouldn’t mind confessing after he was finished “interrogating” her.

It was right what she wanted and needed right now -- a good and rough “interrogation.”

She tried to control her breath as he slowly pulled her shorts off her, his cold fingers touching the skin of her thighs, her legs and finally her feet. Now, her lower body was naked save for her knickers, feeling the warmth of the officer as he returned to his place on top of her.

Once again, his mouth was pressed against her ear; his nose, which for all she knew had been sculpted from fine marble, brushing against the top of her ear. He was quiet, only letting their soft breathing fill the dense air. Then his hand felt her again, this time reaching for her shirt.  He slid his hand inside, pressing his fingers gently against her stomach and ever so slowly moving up. She swallowed dryly -- his fingers felt rough to the touch, as if he’d used them for all kinds of heavy work.

Oh, she was in complete delight for his gentle touches!  His hand was approaching her breasts and she knew she would melt the moment he touched them. She was melting right now!

He reached for her right breast, grasping it with his palm. She gasped.

“Bless you for not wearing a bra right now,” he whispered lovingly into her ear, before taking his mouth to her earlobe, biting into it.

And she did melt.  His soft ministrations on her breast were killing her, and she melted from the rough treatment he gave her ear. And yes, she gave in.  She realized that when a soft moan escaped her mouth. She was under his complete spell! And indeed she was alright with it. She wanted him and this proved he wanted her too, even it for a quickie. Or maybe not, who knew? He hadn’t told her anything yet. There was still hope.

He continued his administrations on her breast, moving his fingers to her plump nipples. The contact of their skin was amazing! She was feeling all the little sensations her skin sent to her brain. That he gave her. For a while, all she felt was him pleasuring her -- until he stopped. She whined lowly, hoping he would continue, but there was nothing. Instead, he took his hand off her breast and placed it on her inner thigh. Quickly, she understood what it meant. She turned her face and there it was. His visage; his unshaved beard that covered his face and neck, his blue eyes sparkling with desire, his mouth slightly open gasping for air. Oh, what a beautiful sight! She just wished she could save it in her mind for the rest of her days! He took his other hand to her face, his body resting on hers completely, and fixed his eyes on her. Her insides shivered.

“You have no idea how beautiful you sound right now….” He told her, pushing a lock of hair from her hazel eyes.  She fisted his shirt with her trapped hands, gently pulling it.  Accidentally, she brushed her fingers on his stomach. It was as defined as she thought it was! With a smile on his face, he lifted his torso and removed his shirt. She almost choked! He was gorgeous! Even with the shirt, she could see how defined his body was but seeing it first hand was totally different! He was godlike... just like he was in her most secret dreams. Once more, he lowered his broad chest onto her back, placing his hand on her thigh again.

But this time, something was different. Right on top of her bum, where his lower body was resting, she felt a rigid thing, pulsating through her panties and his trousers. Her cheeks immediately reddened and her eyes widened. That was him!

She was certain he’d noticed her sudden change of color because her train of thought was interrupted when his left hand took his place on her other forgotten thigh, where, in combined work with his right hand, started moving up and down… up and down, slowly, as to leave her yearning for his touch.

“Oh, please…” she whimpered, breaking the vow of silence he had made her take. But he didn’t complain. Instead, he responded with a grin and parted her thighs even more; this way he had better access to her treasure. He planted a kiss on her shoulder before making the next move. Guiding his right hand to her lower breast, he pressed hard as he maneuvered his hand across her heat. Oh, his hand was enough to cover all of her! She shivered to the touch, arching her back for more contact.

“Already wet?” he laughed. “Do you get this wet when you watch me through your window?”

She gasped, or tried to, because he pressed his hand even harder on her engrossed bud, making her cry out. He truly knew what to do with those hands… No! Focus! How did he know about it? She was sure he never looked at her window when she watched him! Did this mean he was “interrogating” her because he liked her too… or was he taking advantage of her? He probably knew the police would never believe a teenager whose hormones were off the charts, if she made a complaint about one of their colleges. Not that she would file one in the first place -- she wanted this too, even if just once.

“Oh, yes... I know… I’ve noticed how your eyes sparkle when you bump into me… oh, yes. I remember you doing that. Three times. Did you do it on purpose? I’m curious…” he continued, his art of seduction being used on her perfectly.

She didn’t know if he wanted a response. She said nothing, but she kept uttering small gasps of pleasure with the pressure on her from his coarse hand. The hard shaft on her back twitched and pulsated every time she would moan. Oh, the pressure was too much! She didn’t want to be teased! She wanted him, that throbbing erection of his inside of her, making her cry, scream, and beg for more!

His other hand, holding onto her waist, then moved to the gap between their bodies, where her tied arms were. She heard a metal noise, most likely his belt. It was probably wise for him to remove his clothes, since she could only guess how tight his underwear must feel by now. But she knew he wouldn’t remove that piece. No, he was teasing her, of course. She wasn’t entitled to feel his manhood to its full being yet. First, she would have to suffer at his hands before having the pleasure of being filled with him.  But yet, she felt him completely through their underwear, making it harder to control her noises.

Her mind returned to his hand, that naughty hand that was now leaving her wet clothed core and was moving up. He hadn’t asked for her permission. He knew she was going to stay. So he did it. Now, that rough hand of his was inside her panties, parting his way through her nether lips, ever so gently reaching for her heated entrance.

                        “Oh, god…” she whispered. His response was a chuckle that filled her ears, while his index finger filled her insides without a warning.  She bit her lip as he moved inside of her. She had’t known it would feel so amazing! This was with his finger… what would it be like to have his…? Ah, her insides were burning!

“You’re so tight, Cath… I wonder how this is going to feel with this,” he said, rubbing himself against her to show her what he meant by _this_. Oh, yes, she did wonder! Her name seemed so sensual when he said it. She wanted to hear more, more of his voice.

He moved his finger deeper and faster. Her need to scream increased. If he continued like this she would definitely see stars! Another movement on her wet flesh; his thumb was moving forward, to her previously abused bud. Yes, she was going to see stars! She managed to hold her cries until then, releasing them to fill his ears.  “Just like that… let me hear you,” was all she heard between her moans.

He took her to heaven as she came. He’d only used his hand. It was breathtaking! She knew what climaxing was like, but this? No! This was completely different! A whole new world to discover! Her whole body convulsed, her bum sticking out to rub against his hard rod, making him groan with her.

Her breath was unsteady, sucking air into her lungs with quick breaths. She felt so fulfilled! Yet she knew the fun wasn’t over, and she liked that thought a lot. It meant she would go through that another and another and another time. Her officer was aiming not only to please himself, but her as well!

He removed his fingers from her, taking them to his mouth instantly. He sucked on them, tasting her sweet nectar, and she watched. It was part of the teasing game, she knew, but it was so arousing… After savoring all he could, he wiped his saliva coated fingers on her sheets before placing his hand on her waist, as his other hand was.  “That was the first part of the interrogatio You’re going to love the second part even more, hopefully," he informed her, the grin on his face never disappearing. She stared at his lips, those lips that she wanted so badly to kiss. The desperation…

“Kiss me, please, officer Armitage.” She pleaded. Oh, she didn’t even know his first name and he had just made her come like never before! 

He took his left hand to her face, to try and reveal her face as much as possible, seeing as how she currently was positioned under him, before taking her lips in a soft and compassionate kiss. He tasted delicious, with a dash of her still on his lips. Her first kiss and she would never forget it for how ambrosial it was and for whom she was sharing it with. It was a simple yet passionate kiss, nothing sensual like a French kiss, just a small movement of their lips, melting their mouths together.

He was the one who broke the kiss (he was the only one who could, anyway) and gingerly caressed her face with the back of his hand. “You don’t know my first name, do you?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Richard. That’s what I want you to scream when I make you orgasm, alright?” This time she nodded.

“Good girl,” he said, before leaving his position. It felt weird when he removed himself. Now, she felt the cold air on her skin biting her. No! She wanted him back! Where did he go? She couldn’t move her head enough to see what he was doing but she dared not speak. She would wait.

But indeed she was growing impatient! Not to mean cold!

“Richard?” she called.

"Just a second, beautiful," he replied, making a noise Cath only assumed was him looking for something out of his belongings. But what? Then the noise stopped and the silence returned. But he didn’t.

“Get up,” she heard him say. Her first thought was to obey but it wasn’t exactly going to be easy. Her hands were tied up so she had no way of balancing herself.  Nevertheless, she tried to but failed miserably as she fell on her side. She heard a chuckle come from a higher place and opened her eyes to him, arms crossed and eyes fixed on her body… no! He was literally eating her with his eyes while she was making a fool out of her! Bastard! Oh, if only she had her hands free, that  face of his wouldn’t look so pretty! Well, she wouldn’t touch his nose, that was for sure…

Noticing her struggle, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other one around her waist and helped her up. There, she was up on her knees like he wanted her. But not for long as her legs were still weak from their previous activity (not to mention the god-like view she had when she was on her side) and, consequently, her rear met her calves.

                        The man pressed a kiss on the top of her head and walked towards her bed´s head, sitting there with his back facing the headboard. He was planning something, for sure! The grin on his face was proof of it! Oh, but when he lifted his head and showed her his neck, covered by his stubble... She had him right in her bed, like her dreams! His shoulders were broad, his thighs made for locking a woman´s body, exactly like her subconscious had told her. And he was only wearing his boxer briefs! She could even see that bump that earlier was rubbing on her bottom! She bit her lip to what her eyes saw.

                “Come here.” He ordered, after what seemed like an eternity, throwing a smile and a come-hither look, definitely to provoke her. Without excitation, she came closer to him, slowly as not to lose her balance, although her knees were still weak. This was humiliating, she thought. She would definitely do something about this later…the problem was _what?_ Lost in her thought once more, she scared herself when something, his own hand, stood in front of her face. “No. Turn around," he ordered once more.  
 _Turn around? As in my back to him?_ Seriously, this was getting ridiculous! The curiosity was killing her! But, nevertheless, she did it, turning her back, her tied arms and her bottom to him.  
  
“Like thi-- Oh!” She didn’t even finish her sentence as an arm, his strong and powerful arm, wrapped itself around her waist and pulled towards his body, sitting her right on top of his erection. She gasped the feeling of her clothed and still wet core pressing against his hard also clothed shaft, his member bulging and begging for friction.

“Comfortable?” He asked her in the middle of a groan, his voice giving her chills that ran down her spine (and down into other places too). He then moved his hands to her inner thighs, pulling them apart and exposing her clothed wetness, all while she controlled her own breathing, still in shock at his action. Slowly, like before, he moved one of his hands inside her knickers, brushing her trembling button with his index and middle fingers. Suddenly, with a cry, she threw her head up, resting her nape on his shoulder as he worked his way inside her nether lips. Another chuckle filled the room, soon disappearing when he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her and sucking on her soft skin.  
  
                        Shivers! So many shivers! His lips, his hands, his body underneath her…she was in heaven! She opened her eyes to see his fingers, on her heated wet flesh, moving up and down, inside and outside her, preparing her once more for him.  
“It will be something much bigger in a bit, beautiful,” he said before grabbing her face with his free hand. In a bit? She wanted it now! “Richard…” She moaned, her mouth glued to his lips. “Oh, I love the sound of my name with your voice. Do it again, will you?” He replied. If she could talk in a proper manner, she would have told him the same.

                        "Richard…”She moaned once more, this time licking his lips after it, to which he responded with an ardent and hungry kiss.

                        As they shared emotions through their tongues, his hand removed itself from her depths to fist her panties, his moist fingers brushing against her skin as he pulled down the bloody item off of her. She even lifted her legs up to him help.  
Then he broke the kiss. As a reaction to the missing lip contact, she opened her eyes to his cerulean blue ones, staring right at her face. He had a grin, one of those naughty ones, she noticed… and she loved it! His mind was probably working on how he was going to take her: as they were, him on top of her like before, spooning… oh, the possibilities! As long as he took her like a hungry and horny animal, she really didn’t care.

                        “Lie down, dear. On your stomach," he ordered, removing his fingers from inside of her quite forcefully and without warning. She whined before she realized what he had just told her. Laying down on her stomach? Is that how he was going to take her? That meant… he was going to fill her from behind! Like wild animals do! She bit her lower lip hard. It was exactly what she wanted! Did he read minds? Or was he just naturally the perfect man for her? She really wished it was the second option…

                        She did as she was told, lifting her body from the warm feeling of his chest, and touching her own chest with his divinely sculptured legs. Her head turned to the right side so she could see him. He was staring right at her tush that was now up in the air facing his body, giving him a better view of…well, all of her! It was probably very arousing to him, having a woman spread open like that, just for him, his eyes only!

                        “Enjoying the view?” She dared to ask without even thinking of the consequences! Damn it, girl! He told you to be quiet, didn’t he? But, to her surprise, he didn’t reprehend her. No, all he did was smile to her remark and grab her waist, pulling her right on top of his aching erection.

                        “Yes. You look even more beautiful from his angle… also very wet and very warm.” Was he trying to make all her blood rush to her cheeks!? How could he say something like that? That was no way to talk to a proper lady, like herself... although, proper ladies probably didn’t think about their guards and security officers banging them against the school´s walls… or against a tree… taking her from behind… Oh, sod it! She didn’t really care about being proper right now! To hell with being proper! She had the man on her dreams looking right at her most private place, ready to screw her brains out! It was the least of her worries!

With all those thoughts, she didn’t even notice how he produced a small foil package from nowhere (what? Was he also a magician?) and ripped it open with those slender fingers of his, right after cleaning his fingers on her panties. The only thing she really noticed was his hand, the right one, moving ever so slowly towards his boxers. His thumb dove in and the fabric touched the junction between his index fingers and his thumb.

                        “Are you eager… to see what I´m going to use to finish your… interrogation?” His voice laced with carnal intent. Yes! Yes! Oh, god, yes! She was more than eager to see it! Actually, more eager to actually feel it bulging inside her! She nodded in a quick motion as a response and he chuckled.

                        Then, his hand started to move down, pulling the boxers down with it. _There it was_ , she thought; there was what he would use to pound her, to make her climax a second time. Leaving its clothed cage with a jerk, his now free erection stood tall and hard, an alluring sight for her indeed. It was….quite big and thick, she noticed, or maybe it wasn’t, since it was the first one she ever saw one.  She dry swallowed. All of….that was supposed to enter and fill her up? Did it even fit?! Oh, silly of her! Even if he didn’t, she really didn’t care! She wanted that inside her and she wanted it now!

                        “Any comments?” he asked all of a sudden.

                “No….Not bad ones at least.”

                “That’s good to hear….Now, let’s get on with the last part of the interrogation, shall we?”

                        “…..Yes.”

                        “You're a good girl, indeed. A very good girl.” He slapped her bottom cheek, not very hard but enough to hurt. And she wanted more!  She had actually moaned in response! How did he change her so quickly!?

                With a shift motion of his hand, he placed the condom on himself (she was mesmerised as he did so), and gripped his erection to guide it right to her entrance. Teasing her again! How much of this did she have to suffer before the main event? Knowing him as he was showing himself today, probably a lot

                        Right away, a pleasured sigh released from her mouth when he rubbed his length across her wet core one time… two times… three times, covering the condom with her fluids.

                        “Richard…” she moaned. But he didn’t reply: at least not with words. Instead, he took his hand, the one that was resting on her waist, to her private place, his bigger fingers gripping her bottom´s skin as his thumb pulled her flesh out of the way so he could expose her folds.

                        “You are dripping. Are you that desperate for me to fuck you?”

                        Yes! Oh, heavens, he was swearing! Her whole muscles twitched to it! He knew exactly what to do and what to say to her as to leave her completely at his mercy! All her brain was telling her at that point was to scream! Scream and beg for him to impale her with his prick! To make her cry his na----

                        Then she felt something. A feeling she never had before. He was… he was pushing inside of her, stretching her inner walls as his shaft entered her all the way until it reached her cervix.

                        She was quiet, though. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth made an O shape but she was  breathing heavily. It… didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. The pain was masked by the intruding organ entering her, brushing all her sweet spots inside of her and causing her to feel this new type of pleasure.

                        He stopped moving. Lord… he was all the way inside her! She could feel his erection pulsate against her muscles.

                “I´m guessing from how tight you are that you are a virgin…”

                        “Yes----”

                        “Then, I´m your first. I feel honoured.”

                        Well, it wasn’t like she had much of a choice, once he bounded her with the cuffs. 

                        "You know why I feel honoured, dear?” he asked, his voice turning sultry.

                        “… Why?” she dared to ask.

                        “Because you didn’t scream, you didn’t call for help and I know why….”

                        Of course he knew why! He also knew that she spied on him through her window!

                        “But I want you to tell me the-- the reason why. Tell me or I won´t move.”

                        What? That… that wasn’t fair! He was blackmailing her, that bastard… that beautiful, god-like bastard! The problem was she was actually thinking of saying it… saying how much she liked him to the point of letting him fuck her as he wished without even a single question.

                “Well….?” He was becoming impatient. “I want to hear you, love.” Her eyes went straight to his and she licked her lips before opening them.

                        "I didn’t scream because I want this…” She let her mind open and confessed it all to him. ”I want you, Richard… I always have.”

                He didn’t say anything for a while, just looking at her lust-filled face with her teeth over her lower lip. Cath was praying she hadn’t said too much, that he wouldn’t just fuck her and leave her forever. She really did want him. Now, tomorrow, the next day… every day! She didn’t want this to be just a quickie. She would just pray….

                        “You could’ve said it before, sweetheart…” he finally replied, the old devilish grin back on his face, his hands moving to her waist. “I would´ve come to _interrogate_ you much more earlier, if I knew it.”

                        He… would? Did that mean he wanted her as well? That he liked her as much as she liked him? Oh, she couldn’t be happier!  A smile formed on her face right after he finished talking! Maybe, after this, they could go out sometime, to see a movie or a play… she could make him lunch every day and meet him at the school´s gates so they could eat together, just like a couple!

                “Love? Did you hear me?” dhe heard him say. She was so into their little future adventures that she didn’t even hear him talk! How silly she felt….

                        “No. I'm sorry…”

                        He smiled, this time, in a warm way. No track of a devil nearby. “I'm going to start moving your body.”

                        She swallowed dryly and nodded.

                Slowly, he unsheathed himself from inside her, only his glans still covered by her entrance. The first thrust was violent, almost like he wanted to hurt her on purpose. But he didn’t, she knew he didn’t. This was rough animal-like sex, not romantic sex. Plus, she was a virgin, so it was bound to hurt a bit. She cried his name on that first thrust. Loud, a sweet melody for his ears.

                        “Does it hurt?” He asked in a worried tone, stopping his motions on her hips.

                        “A bit…” She lied. It wasn’t just a bit…he was tearing her insides apart!

                        “Do you want me to go a bit slower?”

                        "Yes, please," she whispered, her mouth dripping saliva onto the bed sheets and the strong legs she had underneath her body.

                        He patted her tush before changing his pace to a slower one, their own bodies screaming for faster and rougher movements, but the pain he was inflicting on her was a clear sign it was too much for her virgin body. At least now, she wasn’t in any pain. Only pleasure each time he moved her body to impale him once, twice, three times… Indeed, her inner walls were getting used to this invasion as they started to spasm around his shaft and creating a resistance for him, for his own pleasure as well.

                        Oh and how her moans filled the room! Since he was going slower than before, they weren’t as loud but still a perfect tone for his ears, her own body shivering each time he touched that particular spot inside her. A familiar pressure started forming across her body, her toes curling, hands gripping each other, her mouth opening to release even higher-pitched moans.

                        “Faster… please, faster… I'm almost there…” she begged, not even opening her eyes to the shame of asking for such a thing…almost like a whore asking to be fucked rougher like she always liked it. But he didn’t go faster. Instead, he stopped. That was it. He had just stopped without even saying he going to do so or asking if he could. She almost felt insulted!

                        “Why did you stop?” she asked, her heavy breathing cutting her words in half.

                        “Two reasons…” he started, his eyes still fixed on the lovely show of his cock inside of her. “First, I´m not even near coming and I don’t want you to come yet.“ She pouted.

                        “Second, I don’t want you to come like this. So get up and come here, beautiful,” he added with a come-hither look, using his finger to call her once more.

                Of course, that meant he had to help her up, seeing as her hands were quite busy at the moment, but he didn’t notice it at first. So, once more that day, officer Armitage had to watch as Cath struggled to get up and do as he ordered, only this time, he was buried completely inside her, brushing all over her weak spots when she moved. And when she did so, her pleasurable complaints filled the room, making him laugh at her own misery.  
  
Seeing as she was beginning to enjoy this (because his little missy was smart enough to start thrusting her own hips against his erection instead of sitting up like he ordered), he grabbed her by her bounded arms and pulled her body against his chest once more.  
Oh, she missed that feeling! His heart was pounding on her back and his breath was heavy on her neck… perfect way to finish off their fun time. It was indeed a good idea for him to lock the door previously or else Maria would've entered to see her completely impaled by one of the school's guards, and how on Earth would she explain that?  
  
He wrapped one arm around her, guiding his hand to her forgotten bud and brushed his fingers just slightly on it.  
“Move your hips, dear," he whispered in an order, his lips glued to her neck as he sucked her skin. And so she did, rolling her hips as fast as she could, praying for quick release. But she wasn’t quick enough! She needed his help with this or else her high would never come…

                        “Richard…help me.” She turned her head backwards just to see his eyes.

                “Why? I think you're doing great.” Again with the teasing! She was sure he needed more friction as well!

                        “Please….I can’t do it anymore…” It’s true. She was getting tired and her insides were still begging for more, something she couldn’t provide alone!

                        “Then brace yourself, dear, because I'm going to move you so hard…”

                        With his hands back on her hips, he started moving her at the same time as his hips. And it was marvelous! Oh, it was! This was what she needed! The man she lusted for fucking her insides hard and without mercy.

                        “Yes! Oh, Richard, don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” she screamed. The other students were clearly going to hear her, but she didn’t care --  she wanted him to make her come, to make her see stars!

                        His thrusts were hard, his sucking on her skin was hard, and the grip on her hips was equally as hard -- probably enough to bruise her skin, leaving marks on her body both outside and inside. But, for her, it was perfect! Just like her dreams…

                        Almost like before, a familiar pressure was beginning to form on her lower belly, making her soon climax. And from his loud and masculine groaning, she could well guess he was almost there as well. Just a bit more…

                        One of his hands flew to her bud and, with hard rubs from his index finger, she came. She came hard and unexpectedly, her fluids gushing all over his wrapped shaft, her mouth with his name on it and her eyes wide open. He didn’t stop, however, still moving roughly inside her before it was his own time to see the stars, a very loud moan leaving his mouth and echoing on her skin.  
Even with the condom, she could feel his prick twitching as it released his hot fluid.

                        Now, all that could be heard from the outside was breathing; two different types, mind you. Heavy breaths on one side, continuous, and equally heavy breaths on the other, but these sometimes stopping to let their owner kiss the amazing girl that was still hiding his shaft.

                        “That interrogation went well, don't you think?” he asked, after a while of silent kisses and breathing.

                        “Yes…” she finally said, finding the courage and the strength to talk.

                        “Then...” She heard a click noise. “… you´re free to go.”

                        Finally, she could move her hands! His were still on her hips, to which she placed hers.

                        “I don’t want to go," she confessed.

                        “Didn’t you say you wanted to go see your parents? What changed your mind?”

                        “You did.” She kissed him, just a small kiss though. Then, she noticed how different his features looked. Calmer and not so possessive. A bit shocked, perhaps. He smiled at her and kissed her back with a sweet and long kiss, licking her lips after.

                        “Do you want to have lunch with me then?” He finally asked, to which, of course, Cath replied:

                        “Yes….my officer.”

 


End file.
